Inside our World
by Omya-chan
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui fait la réalité? Ce que ns montre nos sens? Le lieux où se trouve les personnes qui ns sont chères? Celui où on aimerait être? Je crois que c'est juste celui où l'on ne peut fuir la souffrance. Morale ou physique peu importe, si c'est elle qui fait que je suis en vie, als je veux resté ici avec toi avant que les eaux calmes de l'autre monde ne m'emmènent pour de bon.


Bonjour à tous !

Alors me voilà, petite nouvelle sur ce fandom même si je suis sur depuis un bout de temps.

Je poste donc ce petit OS sans prétention, mais qui me tient à cœur.  
>Il y a quand même un léger yaoi entre Eren et heichou je dirai… enfin vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir, si ? Il n'y a en revanche pas de spoil par rapport aux scans et ne les lisant pas moi même (pour faire durer le plaisir…) je vous demanderai dans les commentaires de ne pas en faire, autant pour moi donc que pour les autres qui sont dans le même cas.<p>

En revanche, cet OS ne s'inscrit donc pas à un moment précis de la série, sans doute après la fin de la saison 2 du moins, mais il y a des erreurs de chronologie assumées par rapport à certains personnages morts très vites dans les premiers épisodes mais dont les noms sont évoqués de ci de là.

Bref, une dernière petite chose et je vous laisse lire, la chanson The Light Behind Your Eyes de My Chemical Romance à un effet magique en fond ^^, j'ai l'impression que Levi pourrait en chanter les paroles, c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'aimerai en faire une song-fic un jours, mais c'est un autre sujet.

Paring : très léger EreRi on va dire.  
><span>Rating :<span> M parce SnK tout simplement.  
><span>Disclaimer :<span> SnK est l'œuvre de Hajime Isayama sensei, je n'en possède donc ni les personnages, ni l'histoire et ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce genre de publication.

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>« _ Ereeeenn ! »<p>

Un premier cri qui déchire l'air et Mikasa qui continue d'hurler son nom. Puis Armin, Armin et ses yeux océan fixés sur lui, le visage déformé par une terreur sans nom.

Une nouvelle expédition au-delà du mur. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient là. Une nouvelle expédition censée sauver l'humanité… Mais à nouveau, ça avait été un carnage.

Il ne voulait plus… il ne voulait plus voir ça. Le spectacle de l'humanité dévorée par ces monstres… ces choses et leurs sourires triomphants, ces animaux trop semblables aux Hommes, comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autres que l'incarnation de leur pires travers.

Et lui qu'incarnait-il donc à part un autre de ces monstres ? Il était comme eux, un réceptacle de la haine, un humain passé de l'autre côté. Consumé par ses démons et la culpabilité de ne pas être différents d'eux, oui il était une autre des abominations de ce monde.  
>Mais sans cette force monstrueuse pouvait-il réellement espérer être quelque chose de plus ?<p>

Non... il n'était rien, sans elle il serait mort depuis longtemps… sans elle, il était faible.

Alors il l'utilisait, cette force qui le dégoutait, il l'utilisait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de déverser sa haine sur le monde. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir personne mourir… parce qu'il ne le supportait plus.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa volonté de suffisait pas ?

Pourquoi n'entendait-il plus Ymir, elle qui était toujours en train de faire du bruit d'une manière étonnement rassurante pour ses coéquipiers ? Et où était Christa ? Reiner ? Impossible qu'ils se soient fait avoir eux aussi, alors où étaient-ils ?  
>Pourquoi est-ce qu'il entendait Sasha hurler non loin et pourquoi Connie ne lui criait-il plus de se taire ?<br>Pourquoi ne ressentait-il même plus la présence désagréable de Jean ? Où celle de Nack, de Thomas, de Bertolt ?

Partout autour de lui le sol était maculé de ce rouge qui lui donnait la nausée, de ce rouge vicieux qui tentait de s'échapper des corps inertes de ses camarades par tous les moyens.

Il ne comprenait pas et déjà son regard se brouillait, les larmes emplissaient ses yeux, tant de rage de se sentir si impuissant qu'à cause de la douleur de son propre corps...

Il avait utilisé son mode titan. Trop longtemps, trop violemment. Il s'était fait avoir par ces choses, sa transformation s'était annulée et il s'était sentit tiré de la gangue brûlante de chair.

« _ Allez gamin bouge ! »

Il avait reconnu sans problème la voix rauque du caporal Levi et sa force insoupçonnée qui avait terminé de l'arracher à ce corps monstrueux.

Où était-il maintenant ? Il l'avait perdu de vue lorsque le brun avait eu à s'envoler de nouveau pour protéger son corps allongé sur l'herbe glacée.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, les blessures infligées à son corps de titan s'étaient répercutées sur sa forme humaine et ne semblaient toujours pas vouloir guérir... Il avait dû utiliser toutes ses forces mais même son organisme hors normes ne parvenait plus à suivre. Il sentait le sang s'écouler de son ventre avec la sensation désagréable de ne plus avoir qu'un trou béant à la place de l'estomac.

Ses oreilles se bouchaient comme s'il était sous l'eau et même les bruits des combats ne lui parvenaient plus. Il n'entendait que les battements erratiques de son cœur pulser horriblement à ses oreilles et la douleur courir sur chacun de ses nerfs.

« _Eren ! »

Il ne percevait plus rien et ne pouvait que lire son nom sur les lèvres déformées de sa sœur qui courait vers lui. Quelque chose de bien plus puissant que lui sembla le soulever de terre mais il ne put maintenir ses yeux ouverts plus longtemps et sombra dans l'inconscience. Dans ce coma si doux qui l'effrayait autant qu'il désirait le voir l'emporter... si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter là.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Une souffrance inattendue lui broya le corps et l'adolescent se redressa en sursaut.

Ses yeux terrifiés se posèrent sur les meubles familiers de sa chambre et son souffle ralentit progressivement tandis qu'il reconnaissait la pièce où il se trouvait. Son bureau, son armoire, les fringues éparpillées au sol avec certaines de ses affaires de cours, les posters, les photos, les bibelots, l'odeur rassurante de la pièce, la douceur de ses draps sous ses mains...

Les rayons du soleil matinal envahissait l'endroit et finit de calmer son cœur. Il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte et avait fait un cauchemar. Ses yeux dérivèrent pour se poser finalement sur le livre ouvert laissé à ses côtés. Il eut un nouveau sursaut en approchant la couverture de son visage : au milieu d'une forêt, un monstre d'apparence humaine tenait entre ses mains un homme et semblait le porter à sa bouche sous les yeux horrifiés d'autres personnes. La scène lui rappelait trop son rêve et l'angoisse lui nouait à nouveau la gorge. Touchant d'une main hésitante son ventre, s'attendant presque à y sentir sa chaire déchirée, il soupira de soulagement quand son membre ne rencontra que la peau lisse de son abdomen.

Il ne se rappelait étonnement pas de l'histoire du manga qu'il tenait toujours, pourtant son cauchemar devait bien venir de là. Il allait le feuilleter lorsqu'une voix retentit soudain appelant son prénom.

Son cœur rata un battement. La voix de sa mère ?

Pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il après tout, il était dans sa chambre, chez lui, et à cette heure il était tout à fait normal que sa mère soit là.

Pourtant il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années. Il était sans doute encore à moitié endormi et ses pieds le guidèrent d'eux-mêmes vers la porte.

Un couloir banal, d'autres chambres, une salle de bain, en face un escalier, en bas un salon et à droite une cuisine. Une douce odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air et sa mère se trouvait bien là, souriante comme à son habitude. Un nouveau flash lui coupa le souffle, comme s'il regardait un film en noir et blanc, il revit cette scène horrible sur laquelle son esprit ne parvenait pas revenir depuis qu'il avait _sa_ voix.

Un de ces monstres de nouveau, mais une femme cette fois qui pleurait écrasée par les décombres de ce qui avait dû être une maison. Il ne courait pas, mais était entraîné toujours plus loin de l'inévitable. Sa main apparut dans son champ de vision se tendant désespérément vers la femme soulevée de terre par ce géant... brisée, déchiquetée. Dévorée.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux éclabousser son visage.

Du sang... ?

Il porta ses doigts à son visage.

Ses joues étaient bien humides, mais c'était de l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement sur sa peau.

À sa droite Mikasa assise devant une tasse de café était bouche bée, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas sa mère qui le regardait étonnée et un peu inquiète.

L'adolescent parcourut rapidement la distance entre eux pour prendre la femme dans ses bras.

« _ Eren... tout va bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas encore, qu'il enlaçait bien autre chose qu'un souvenir, la chaleur du corps contre lui, la douceur de sa peau, de ses cheveux aurait dû suffire à le rassurer, même son odeur y était. Alors pourquoi son cœur continuait-il de se serrer dans sa poitrine ?

Sa mère passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux et Eren secoua la tête. Il délirait, il était encore mal réveillé, comment pouvait-il douter qu'il s'agissait de la réalité, de sa réalité ?

Il se recula et offrit un sourire lumineux à sa mère.

« _ Désolé, souffla-t-il, juste un rêve bizarre... »

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, finissant d'apaiser son esprit embrumé.

« _Assis-toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt. »

Mikasa, lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ne posa aucune question, rassurée par le sourire rare qui éclairait toujours le visage de son frère.

La nourriture dans sa bouche était réelle, et la sensation de contentement qu'il ressentait aussi. Il était bien réellement là, éveillé dans la réalité d'un monde dont il ne doutait plus.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Une violente nausée le prit et il faillit s'étouffer lorsque son corps trop faible ne répondit pas aux ordres de son cerveau. Mais on le fit brutalement rouler sur le côté et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir recraché l'équivalent du petit déjeuner qu'il venait de prendre avec sa mère et sa sœur, mais son ventre le brûlait et c'était bien le goût du sang qui inondait sa bouche. Un sursaut de la plateforme où il reposait le força à rouvrir les yeux. L'expression "rendre ses tripes" ne lui était jamais apparue comme aussi exacte et, dégoûté, il détourna le regard du sac qu'on avait maintenu sous sa tête. Basculant de nouveau sur le dos, la première chose qu'il vit fut le ciel immense, teinté de rouge à l'horizon et parcouru par des centaines de corbeaux semblant bien rire d'eux avec leurs croassements amusés.

« _ ...ren ! »

Les soubresauts de la plateforme ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés, et il avait fini par l'identifier comme ceux d'un chariot roulant à grande vitesse.

« _ Eren ! »

Un visage apparut cette fois dans son champ de vision, déformé dans une supplique muette. Sa sœur paniquée tentait de lui parler mais il n'entendait pas et ne comprenait pas… où était-il ?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

« _ Eren ! »

Il sursauta et se plia en deux, persuadé que ses jambes comme son estomac allaient de nouveau lâcher. Toutefois, aucun des deux ne se produisit et il sentit la personne à ses côtés se précipiter vers lui et le redresser.

« _ Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Mikasa lui offrait à nouveau ce regard anxieux, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Se redressant complètement il reprit pied dans la réalité. Ils étaient à l'arrêt de bus, il s'en souvenait, après avoir fini de manger, ils s'étaient préparé et avaient fini par partir en direction de leur arrêt pour... aller au lycée ? Son cerveau avait fini sa phrase seul, et il s'en rappela presque instantanément le sens alors qu'il était certain de ne pas l'avoir su avant.

« _ Eren, Mikasa bonjour ! »

En face d'eux, un garçon de leur âge semblait venir à leur rencontre. De fins cheveux blonds encadrant son visage souriant et des yeux d'un bleu fascinant se posèrent sur lui étonnés et un peu inquiet aussi.

« _ Eren ? Tout va bien, tu es pâle comme un mort... »

A ses côtés Mikasa, qui avait-elle- répondu au salut d'Armin, secoua la tête.

« _ Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, expliqua-t-elle, mais il ne veut pas m'en parler. »

Le ton employé pour terminer sa phrase semblait blessé, presque enfantin, alors que la bouche de sa sœur se transformait en une moue boudeuse.

« _ Hum... » Armin posait sur lui des yeux perplexes alors que les siens se floutèrent à nouveau errant sur leur bus qui arrivait comme au ralenti.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

« _ Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

La douleur se fit plus forte d'un coup, et son cri d'agonie finit de briser ce qu'il restait de ses cordes vocales. Son corps répondit de lui-même cette fois, pris de convulsions, il sentit des bras tenter de le retenir alors que ses yeux fixaient le ciel basculer pour faire place à une plaine parsemée de bosquets et de maisons en ruines. C'est là qu'il les vit de nouveaux. Ces monstres, ces... Titans. Gigantesques, trop semblables aux hommes, les traits déformés dans des expressions qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'hilarantes si autant de rouge ne maculait pas les contours de leurs bouches et leurs corps en général.

Son propre sang lui brûla la gorge avant de passer une nouvelle fois la barrière de ses lèvres. Il sentit qu'on le forçait à se rallonger alors que ses yeux embués cherchaient encore à se soustraire à la vision d'horreur de ses choses qui prenaient une à une la vie de tous ses compagnons.

« _ Mikasa... parvient-il à articuler difficilement alors que sa sœur se précipitait à ses côtés, les autres... où sont les autres ? »

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

« _ Ils sont où les autres, c'est bizarre qu'on n'ait encore croisé personne non ? »

A ses côtés, Armin regardait d'un œil étonné le couloir presque désert qu'ils empruntaient dans le but de rejoindre leur classe.

« _ Ils sont peut être tous morts. » Répondit Mikasa avec tout son sérieux.

Eren sursauta et lui jeta un regard effrayé tandis qu'Armin lui donnait un coup de coude en lui demandant d'arrêter de toujours dire ce genre de trucs effrayants.

L'adolescent détourna les yeux gênés de sa soudaine perte de contrôle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ? Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler, tout à fait le style de phrase de Mikasa. En plus, ils étaient au lycée là, pas au milieu d'un monde apocalyptique tout droit sorti de sa tête ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu arriver à ses amis hein ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de lire des histoires d'horreur avant d'aller dormir.

Accélérant le pas il passa devant Armin et Mikasa et ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, parlant entre eux et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Les rêves lucides ça ne lui réussissait pas, son monde il était là et nulle part ailleurs.

« _ Hey Eren ! Salut mec ! »

Connie, son sourire XXL aux lèvres n'agonisait pas non loin de lui tenant fermement ce qu'il restait de son bras gauche. Sasha à ses côtés lui souriait de toutes ses dents, un paquet de chips ouvert déjà entre les mains, elle non plus de déversait pas toutes les larmes de son corps en contemplant leur arrière garde tenter de leur gagner du temps au prix de leurs vies.

« _Ah ! Eren, Mikasa, Armin, bonjour !

Christa, la candeur incarnée, leur offrit un sourire sincère et pas un visage vide d'expression, dénués de sentiments face aux cadavres qu'ils étaient obligés de laisser derrière eux.

« _ Raaaaah ma Christa tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! Dès le matin, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? »

Ymir et ses airs de drogué face à la petite blonde, n'avait pas les yeux clos, elle était bien debout sur ses deux jambes, pas allongée, les genoux brisés par un choc trop violent pour ses os.

« _ Bah, alors Jaeger, t'as un blocage ? T'as oublié de prendre ta dose de sucre ce matin ? »

Jean lui souriait d'un air moqueur, Jean n'était pas mort, il était bien là aussi, lui lançant une de leur habituelle pique pour bien commencer leur journée.

Et il répondit, avec une joie non dissimulée... Faisant s'élever les rires apaisants de Reiner, de Nack, de Mina, de Thomas aussi. Bertholt se contenta d'un sourire heureux et Marco tenta de cacher à Jean le léger rictus qu'il n'avait pu retenir en entendant la réplique d'Eren. Plus loin Franz et Hannah leur jetèrent un regard amusé et dans un coin de la salle Eren vit même Annie lui rendre un petit sourire en guise de salut.

Il se sentait bien là, entouré par ses amis, aucun d'eux n'était blessé et ils ne portaient pas le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, il avait d'abord eu l'impression de contempler sa journée comme un spectateur au cinéma, mais il avait finalement quitté son mutisme pour agir pleinement dans cette vie qui était la sienne.  
>Du coin de l'œil il voyait le visage de Mikasa l'observer d'un air plus rassuré et il lui tira la langue d'un air moqueur la faisant marmonner dans sa barbe ce qui lui valut d'être reprise par leur professeur d'histoire. M. Bossard était un homme d'apparence plutôt sévère mais qui s'avérait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement drôle, ses élèves avaient d'ailleurs depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom et même s'il aimait à crier le contraire, ils savaient que leur professeur préférait ça.<p>

« _ Bon allez c'est bon c'est fini, allez donc bouffer bande de mioches en manque de calories, et z'avez intérêt à faire vos devoirs pour demain !

_ Au revoir Auruo ! Lança joyeusement une partie de la classe, en effet pressée de se rendre au réfectoire.

_ Appelez-moi "monsieur" ! Bande de petits insolents. »

Eren continuait de sourire, écoutant Armin lui parler d'une partie du cours d'histoire qui semblait l'avoir passionné alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le réfectoire.

« _ C'est quand même difficile à imaginer, avec tous ceux qui étaient déjà tombés, que leur caporal soit prêt à conduire toute son unité à la mort juste pour sauver un de ses hommes !

_ _Semper fidelis_ ! Rit Connie avec un mauvais accent anglais **(1)**, c'est pour ça que quand les américains font la guerre c'est toujours classe ! »

Il avait en effet passé la fin du cours à lire les témoignages de soldats américains rentrés chez eux après la guerre du Vietnam se trouvant dans leur manuel scolaire.

« _ La guerre c'est jamais classe, réplica Reiner en envoyant sa main claquer sur l'arrière de la tête de Connie

_ Hum, et tout ça paraît beaucoup trop enjolivé, les Hommes sont égoïstes ! En réalité le caporal a sans doute plutôt cherché à sauver sa vie et a dû s'enfuir pendant que son unité occupait l'ennemi ! Grogna, Mikasa avec son habituel pessimisme.

_ Mais non tu n'as rien compris, le soldat prisonnier était un de leur important camarade ! Se récria Connie, bien décidé à défendre l'honneur de ses héros.

_ Même dans ce cas-là, franchement moi je me sentirais mal à la place de ce type. Ce con s'est fait avoir comme un bleu et au final tous ses potes son morts à cause de lui. Et plus cet enfoiré s'en est sorti pour finir par se faire sauter de lui-même à la fin de la guerre. »

Jean devant eux avait ralenti pour se placer à leur hauteur et le fixait à présent comme si ces mots s'adressaient à lui.

Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, et son estomac recommença à se contracter douloureusement. Il eut à nouveau une drôle de vision mais cette fois, il n'était pas question de monstre. C'était Jean en face de lui, qui fuyait son regard et il avait l'impression de lire dans ses yeux toutes les émotions que son rival tentait de ne pas laisser passer sur son visage.

« _ Nous devons savoir. Savoir à quoi servent nos vies. Sans quoi on hésitera dans les moments cruciaux… Eren, on attend de toi quelque chose en contrepartie. Laisse-nous évaluer avec précision… si ça vaut la peine qu'on se sacrifie. »

Jean s'avança vers lui, le saisissant violemment par les épaules. De la tristesse, de la douleur, de la peur aussi... non, quelque chose qui le terrifiait même… et du désespoir. Un désespoir presque total qu'il lui transmettait avec tout son corps.

« _ C'est pourquoi, Eren ! On compte vraiment sur toi ! »

Un poids s'abattit sur son cœur alors que le reste de ses amis apparaissaient dans son champ de vision. Il remarqua d'abord leurs visages inquiets puis leurs étranges tenues, Jean portait la même et en baissant la tête il s'aperçut que lui aussi. Le sol changea sous pieds, les briques rouges firent place à de l'herbe et lorsqu'il releva la tête ses amis étaient toujours debout face à lui. Mais ils étaient couverts de sang, leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et certains avaient même perdu un bras, une jambe, un bout de flanc, d'épaule… une part d'eux même.

Devant lui, Jean le fixait toujours, son œil droit était coupé par une large bande rouge et sa pupille à moitié cachée par sa paupière tombante était devenue transparente.

« _ Tu nous as trahis, souffla-t-il, on comptait sur toi, je te l'avais dit, on a donné nos vies pour toi, et toi tu nous as trahis. »

Son visage était inexpressif et l'image se brouilla à nouveau comme si les larmes qui lui brûlaient la gorge avec fini par naître de ses yeux.

« _ Hey, Eren qu'est-ce que tu fiche ? Viens on va manger ! »

C'était de nouveau Connie qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées, Mikasa et Armin à ses côtés qui se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Jean avait disparu, ou plutôt il marchait encore loin devant eux avec Marco… Marco, et le reste de leur groupe.

« _ Allez Eren, viens... »

Mikasa l'avait presque imploré et son cœur se serra. Il allait finalement bouger vers eux lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.  
>Se retournant à moitié, il se figea en croisant les deux orbes gris de l'homme derrière lui. Il était brun, plus petit que lui, les yeux plissés, l'air blasé et pourtant furieux.<p>

Ses mots lui échappèrent.

« _ Caporal Levi...

_ Oi, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de rêver et ouvre les yeux bordel ! » Le coupa la voix grave de l'homme.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant les vêtements déchirés et plein de sang du brun.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

« _ Oh ! Lève-toi enfoiré, tu crois qu'on a le temps de glander ?! Alors ouvre les yeux connard ! Je te jure que si tu clams maintenant, je vais moi-même te chercher en enfer pour te ramener ici à grands coup de pied dans l'cul ! Espèce de sale merdeux... ! »

Levi continuait à déverser son flot d'injures secouant énergiquement les épaules de son subordonné qui préférait garder ses yeux obstinément clos.

« _ Caporal ! Arrêtez je vous en prie ! Supplia Armin, tentant vainement de faire lâcher prise au brun. Il a perdu trop de sang et on n'arrive pas à endiguer l'hémorragie, il lui faut une transfusion...

_ Alors transfusez-le ! Gueula Levi, le visage déformé par la rage.

_ Personne de son groupe n'est en état de lui donner du sang. Intervint calmement Hanji qui avait momentanément pris place dans le chariot pour examiner Eren. Il faut qu'on atteigne le mur et vite, c'est sa seule chance. »

Le caporal grimaça, le mur Rose n'était plus qu'à 500 mètres de leur position et à cheval, au-devant de ce qui restait de leur formation, il vit Erwin accélérer encore leur course.

Mais derrière eux, les titans s'étaient rassemblés et ils ne pouvaient fuir et combattre en même temps. L'arrière garde avait été presque totalement annihilée et la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas encore été rattrapé c'était Ackerman qui se battait aux côtés des survivants. Elle ne tiendrait pourtant pas éternellement et là ils seraient vraiment en mauvaise posture.

L'humanité ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Eren. Ackerman l'avait réalisé avant lui. Il n'avait qu'un seul choix.

« _ Et merde ! »

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Eren fixait sans le voir le petit homme brun qui lui faisait face.

« _ Il faut que tu te réveilles gamin...

_ Que je me réveille... »

Il reprit légèrement conscience, s'attardant sur les tâches d'un rouge sombre qui imbibaient ses vêtements.

« _ Mais de quoi vous parlez caporal ? Vous saignez, souffla-t-il, il vous faut un médec...

Sa tenue lui rappelait étrangement celle de Jean et des autres dans son rêve lucide et ses nombreuses blessures l'inquiétaient mais le regard presque peiné que lui retourna à ce moment Levi comme s'il semblait ne pas l'entendre, l'empêcha de continuer.

Avançant une main, il la fit glisser dans ses cheveux avec une douceur qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée et colla leurs fronts en fermant les yeux.

« _ T'as pas le droit d'abandonner… pas maintenant. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus et une expression de colère déforma ses traits tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux et retirait sa main.

« _ Pour l'instant, je vais aller buter ces enfoirés, mais après je vais revenir et si t'es toujours pas réveillé à ce moment-là, je te jure que je t'ouvrirai moi-même le crâne pour aller te chercher ! Aussi profondément que tu sois allé te cacher… je te ramènerai. »

Eren ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il le vit s'éloigner, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. L'homme en face de lui finit par se retourner et l'adolescent cru le voir tirer la lame d'une étrange épée de l'équipement qu'il portait sur les hanches avant que son image ne disparaisse comme s'il n'avait été qu'une illusion depuis le début.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas il avait peur de voir l'homme s'éloigner de lui. Non, ses dernières paroles lui avaient broyées le cœur, et celui-ci ne laissait plus entendre que de légers soubresauts plaintifs, étouffés par une terreur qui se répandait en lui comme une vague de glace.

« _ N'y vas pas... »

Ses mots murmurés se perdaient dans le vide du couloir et les murs eux même semblaient se moquer de lui, si frêle, si pathétique.

« _ Reviens... »

Les rires amplifièrent, des bouches aux dents ensanglantées éclataient sur les murs tout autour de lui.

« _ N'Y VAS PAS ! »

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ce fut de nouveau le noir. Le noir et la douleur. La douleur qui s'insinuait dans ses chairs, dans son sang, dans ses os. La douleur qui le tuait, le privait de ses sens, l'empêchait de penser, ne lui laissant plus que cette souffrance. Seule preuve qu'il était encore en vie.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La douleur finit pourtant par laisser place à une apaisante léthargie et Eren rouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était assis, autour de lui les rires et les conversations de ses amis lui firent soudain réaliser quand plus de voir, il entendait à nouveau.

Armin et Mikasa étaient à ses côtés, il le sentait. En face de cette dernière, Jean parlant avec Marco. Sasha en face de lui enfournait goulument toute la nourriture qu'elle parvenait à attraper et à ses côtés, en diagonale d'Eren donc, Connie avait un pied sur sa chaise, sa fourchette brandie en l'air, dans une imitation grotesque d'il ne savait trop quoi. Tous les autres devaient être là aussi, assis à la même table que lui, plus ou moins loin de ses yeux. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de les voir, il les savait là, ça lui suffisait.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et y trempant sa fourchette, la releva étonné.

« _ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Souffla-t-il en direction d'Armin.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil surprit, sa propre fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« _ Bah, du curry **(1)**. »

Eren cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de se souvenir.  
>Ils se revoyaient, lui et Armin, enfants, plongés dans un vieux livre relatant tout ce qui existait avant les titans et au-delà des murs.<p>

Des montagnes de feu, des plaines de sable, des lacs d'eau infinis au goût salé… et puis des objets aussi : des charriots automatiques, des rectangles en métal avec lesquels on pouvait envoyer des messages sans crier ou tirer de fumigènes, il y avait même de grands placards où il y avait toujours de la glace et ou on pouvait stocker les aliments pendant plusieurs semaines ! Et puis il y avait la nourriture, des tonnes de plats et d'aliments bizarres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Eren se rappelait, sur une page qui parlait d'un endroit que les gens appelaient Inde, les habitants vouaient un culte étrange aux vaches et avaient inventé un plat à base de riz, de viande et de nombreuses épices qu'ils n'avaient pas reconnus.

L'adolescent porta la nourriture à sa bouche et sa langue explosa sous les différentes sensations. Avalant rapidement il tira la langue en plissant les yeux, c'était à la fois doux, sucré mais aussi terriblement fort voir piquant pour des papilles non-habituées.

« _ Bah alors Jaeger, ça pique trop pour toi ? » Se moqua Jean mais Eren l'ignora.

Il reprit sa fourchette et faisant attention à en prendre moins que la première fois, il réitéra l'expérience. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu deux vies, se souvenant de choses et d'autres, de passés qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qu'il avait pourtant vécus. La douleur qui l'avait assaillie il y a peine quelques minutes lui avait fait perdre conscience de la réalité, il se rappelait à quel point ne plus pouvoir rien ressentir d'autre l'avait terrifié. Alors même s'il ne pouvait que douter du monde qui l'entourait, il s'y noyait volontiers laissant ses sens le tromper de toutes leurs forces.

« _ Hey, au fait Eren, tu les as lu alors, les mangas que je t'ai passés ? »

Connie lui parlait, un grand sourire aux lèvres et Eren se remémora le livre qu'il avait trouvé à ses côtés en se réveillant.

_Celui avec les montres._

« _ Ah, oui. Répondit-il sans y penser.

_ Il est vraiment bien, hein ? Je m'disais, ce serait pas trop cool de vivre ça ?! C'est trop la classe, faire comme les persos et découper les titans d'un coup d'épée comme ça, shlaaaa ! »

Mimant à nouveau son combat imaginaire avec sa fourchette Connie fit mine d'attaquer Reiner qui se contenta d'aplatir une nouvelle fois son poing sur le dessus de son crâne.

« _ Tu parles du truc ou l'humanité ne vit que protégée par des murs et se fait petit à petit bouffer par les titans qui se bousculent à leur porte ? Demanda Jean d'un air ennuyé. Bof, ils passent tous leurs temps à clamser pour aucun résultat, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de class, c'est types sont justes débiles.

_ Moi, je les trouve héroïques au contraire ! Pouvoir se sacrifier comme ça, pour une cause plus grande qu'eux, ils sont vraiment impressionnants. Moi je ne serais jamais assez fort pour faire ça…, sourit Marco en se grattant la nuque. Par contre je suis sûr que toi tu en serais capable ! » Termina en t-il en glissant une œillade sincère vers Jean.

Rougissant ce dernier détourna les yeux bougonnant quelque chose comme quoi Marco le surestimait beaucoup trop.

« _ Hum… à moi aussi ça m'a plutôt fait peur, souffla Armin gêné, Je crois que je préfèrerais ne jamais avoir à faire ça.

_Si c'était pour Eren, alors je les tuerais tous. » Affirma Mikasa avec conviction.

Eren regarda sœur, elle semblait si sérieuse, si prête à mettre à exécution ses paroles. Une image s'imposa à lui, celle d'une Mikasa, étendue sur un drap blanc, le teint livide, les yeux éteins et le corps froid.

Se levant brusquement, il tituba en arrière la tête dans les mains, pris à nouveau de vertiges. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir ces images à nouveau. Prendre conscience une nouvelle fois que rien de tout ceci n'était pas réel.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sa respiration s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que son cœur repartait dans un rythme effréné. Ses yeux s'ouvrir sur le blanc d'une pièce trop éclairée, il était allongé, la tête tournée sur le côté, fixée sur un lit parallèle au sien. Mikasa y était allongée, un masque respiratoire sur la bouche, la tête salement amochée.

Il reconnut Jean assis à ses côtés le regard vide, une compresse sur l'œil droit d'où dépassait une longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Eren remarqua avec un haut le cœur sa main gauche dont il ne restait que le poignet bandé et le pouce.

Des pleurs lui firent tourner la tête de l'autre côté. C'était Sasha, la jeune fille ne semblait pas souffrir de graves blessures, mais allongée sur le lit près d'elle, Connie se mordait les lèvres les joues creusées par des sillons de larme et le bras droit sectionné à hauteur de l'épaule.

Un peu plus loin il vit Ymir l'os du genou droit réduit en miettes et la cuisse gauche en lambeaux, recousue par une femme en blanc, ses yeux inexpressifs fixés sur le corps inerte d'une petite blonde autour de qui les médecins s'affairaient avec désespoir.

Une vive douleur le fit soudain hurler, alors que ses yeux humides se posaient sur son ventre déchiré d'où s'écoulait toujours trop de sang. Des mains étrangères s'en approchaient, armées d'objets qui lui donnaient la nausée. Il voulut se redresser et tendre ses propres mains pour les arrêter mais son corps n'en avait plus la force.

« _ Non, du calme ! Eren calme-toi, il faut qu'on suture la plaie ! S'écria Hanji en maintenant ses épaules contre le matelas. Eren ? Eren tu m'entends ? Eren, reste éveillé s'il te plait ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, son esprit avait de nouveau fui. Fui la douleur, la peur, la vie. Cette vie, qu'il ne voulait plus connaître.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Il courait. Il courait à en perde haleine, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Traversant les couloirs déserts, la cour vide, cette nature morte qu'avait créé son esprit.

Il finit par arriver sur la piste d'un stade et en avisant les gradins, il accéléra encore avant de se laisser tomber contre l'édifice en fer. Il haletait, son cœur lui faisait mal et sa gorge le brûlait, mais il n'était pas assez loin. Pas encore, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cet endroit, qu'il échappe à cette vie rêvée qu'il ne connaitrait jamais.

« _ Oi gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Il sursauta, le soulagement gagnant son visage alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix qui venait de lui parler. Il était revenu le chercher, comme promis.  
>Ses yeux turquoise se levèrent et s'immobilisèrent surpris.<p>

« _ Cap… Caporal Levi ? »

Le brun ne portait pas son uniforme militaire ni son équipement tridimensionnel comme il s'y attendait, mais un simple jean noir, rentré dans des bottes de motard, un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir noire elle aussi.

« _ Caporal ? »

Levi haussa un sourcil.

« _ Pourquoi tu m'appelles par un titre militaire ? Tu sais bien que ça fait des années que j'ai quitté l'armée. »

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre, se contentant de le fixer bêtement.

« _ Bon alors quoi, tu vas le lever ton cul ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on parte le plus vite possible ? Soupira le brun avec son habituel air blasé.

_ Hein ? Où ça ? »

Eren était perdu et cette fois-ci le visage de son vis-à-vis laissa paraitre sa surprise.

« _ Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? »

Devant l'air incrédule de l'adolescent il laissa de nouveau s'échapper un profond soupir et s'accroupi face à lui.

« _ Ton anniversaire. Le cadeau que tu m'as demandé, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Eren secoua la tête, de plus en plus confus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là au juste ?

Levi ne put retenir un petit rire et se massa l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Il se foutait royalement de lui, et le pire c'était qu'Eren se sentait vraiment comme le roi des imbéciles en cet instant.

« _ Bah peu importe, reprit Levi en se redressant, ça deviendra une surprise comme ça. »

Il tendit sa main en direction du plus jeune et l'aida à se relever avant de tourner les talons. Eren le suivit timidement jusqu'à un véhicule à deux roues que son esprit nomma pour lui « moto ». Oui, au fond… ça aussi il se souvenait l'avoir vu dans le livre d'Armin.

Enfourchant le bolide, Levi mit ses gants et son casque avant d'en jeter un autre à Eren qui le réceptionna maladroitement. Ses mains trouvèrent toutes seules comme l'enfiler et il s'en étonna une nouvelle fois, peut-être appartenait-il vraiment à ce monde finalement ?

« _ Tu viens ? » Demanda Levi, en démarrant le moteur.

Sans plus hésiter l'adolescent s'approcha et monta derrière lui, posant timidement ses mains sur les flancs de l'autre homme.

« _ Oi, si tu ne t'accroches pas plus que ça, tu vas apprendre à voler ! » Le prévint Levi, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il démarrait en trombe.

La puissance du moteur faillit le faire partir en arrière et Eren resserra sa prise sur brun, collant son torse à son dos. Devant lui le paysage changeait radicalement, la ville grise laissant place à une campagne lumineuse mais toute aussi déserte.

Il n'y avait pas de vie dans ce monde, Eren finit par le comprendre, lui seuls faisait apparaitre ces illusions, obligeants son corps à ressentir des sensations inexistantes. Pourtant il refusait d'y croire, ou du moins il ne le voulait pas.  
>Pourquoi ?<br>Parce qu'il était bien là, ce monde était mille fois plus agréable que celui qui l'avait vu naitre. Parce qu'un peu plus longtemps, il voulait en profiter. D'être ici, à l'abri du reste. Profiter de vivre, encore un peu… juste encore un peu.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur la présence chaude de Levi devant lui, l'odeur de ses cheveux, de son corps qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière jamais oublier et la vitesse de l'engin qui glissait à toute allure sur la route.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta ainsi, coupé du monde, retranché dans un cocon chaleureux et doux qui lui promettait de le protéger de tout s'il acceptait de continuer à descendre toujours plus bas dans le royaume de l'inconscience.

La moto finit pourtant par ralentir et s'arrêter complètement. Eren senti Levi ôter son casque et l'adolescent en fit de même avant de descendre rapidement pour permettre à son ainé d'en faire autant.  
>Mais celui resta là, assis sur sa moto, un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-attendrit aux lèvres.<p>

« _ Oi Eren, le spectacle c'est de l'autre côté. »

Le plus jeune lui rendit un regard surprit, avant de se retourner. Le sol moue crissa sous ses pieds et il remarqua, que tout comme son casque, ses chaussures avait disparues, lui permettant d'apprécier la douceur du sable glissant entre ses orteils. Celui-ci s'étendait fièrement devant lui jusqu'à être soudainement caresser par des vagues scintillantes. Ce qu'il avait reconnu comme étant le fameux océan qui les avaient fasciné Armin et lui petit, s'étendait devant ses yeux ébahis. L'eau mouvante se teintait de mille nuances et une odeur de sel lui ampli les narines comme si la mer elle-même tentait d'étendre son territoire par chacun de ses sens jusqu'à lui.

Une veste noire fut jetée au sol avant que deux bras nus ne viennent enserrer son ventre et que le menton de Levi ne se pose sur son épaule.

« _ Alors, ça te plait ? »

Les larmes menaçant à nouveau de s'approprier ses yeux, Eren frémit en sentant les mains du brun passer sous son t-shirt et courir le long des muscles de son ventre. Effleurant de ses lèvres la peau de son cou, Levi remonta jusqu'à son oreille, mordillant son lobe et arrachant un soupir de plaisir à son cadet.

« _ Déshabille-toi. »

L'adolescent rougit mais ne dit rien lorsque le brun passa d'autorité son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de redescendre ses mains pour ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. Passant devant lui, Levi éjecta à son tour ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon, et entra dans l'eau.

« _ Aller viens, alors la goutter. » Dit-il sans se retourner.

Eren enleva ce qui lui restait d'habits jusqu'à se retrouver dans la même tenue que son compagnon. Glissant sur le sable doré, il frémit lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec l'océan. Le froid de l'eau s'enroulant autour de sa peau lui donnait l'impression que c'était les deux bras de la mort elle-même qui s'accrochait à ses chevilles et affirmait de plus en plus sa prise au fur tandis qu'il s'avançait vers cet horizon infini.

A mi-cuisse il s'arrêta, les battements désordonnés de son cœur trahissant l'appréhension qui lui nouait la gorge. Devant lui, Levi, de l'eau au-dessus de la taille, le regardait un fin sourire éclairant ses traits d'habitude si fermés.

Il s'y était préparé. Dès l'instant où il avait vu cette immensité bleutée s'étendre devant lui il avait compris… que c'était comme ça que son subconscient lui permettrait d'abandonner toutes ses peurs derrière lui de tout laisser là, sur cette plage, pour plonger dans cet océan de quiétude et de s'y abandonner complètement.

« _ Oi gamin… te fous pas de ma gueule. »

Eren sursauta, devant lui Levi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Tournant la tête il se figea en voyant la personne qui se tenait sur le sable au bord de l'eau. Le vrai Levi, du moins celui de la réalité qu'il avait l'intention de fuir, le regardait. Ses poings étaient crispés, son corps tendu, ses yeux gris barrés d'une ombre noire.

**Peur, fureur, impuissance.**

« _ Je te l'avais dit non… que si quand je revenais t'étais pas réveillé je t'ouvrirai le crâne moi-même ? Alors à quoi est-ce que tu joues !? »

Sa mâchoire se contracta violemment.

« _ Pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses mourir au lieu de te battre pour ouvrir les yeux ?! »

Eren le fixait, ébahi, les mots mourants dans sa gorge avant même de pouvoir franchir ses lèvres.

« _ T'espères vraiment que je t'en colle une ou quoi ?! Je croyais que tes amis étaient ce qui comptait le plus pour toi ?! Ta sœur, Arlet et tous les autres bouffons, t'en as rien foutre finalement ?!

_ Non... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et la peine lui noua la gorge alors qu'il tentait d'ajouter :

« _ Mais si je reste, à cause de moi, ils vont tous…

_ Et moi ?! C'est pareil, je peux aller me faire foutre aussi ?!

_ Non !

_ Tu te prends pour qui à décider toi-même de ton sort alors qu'il ne t'appartient pas ?! »

Eren tremblait à présent, le froid l'engourdissait complètement et la douleur qu'il ressentait à savoir Levi incapable de l'entendre le rendait fou.

« _ Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Allez viens ! » L'appela la voix derrière lui.

Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, l'adolescent remarqua que l'océan et tout le paysage autour d'eux s'était métamorphosé en un espace blanc et vide semblant s'étirer à l'infini.  
>Le Levi de son esprit s'était rapproché et lui tendait une nouvelle fois sa main son visage presque peiné glaçant le cœur du plus jeune.<p>

« _ Rouvre les yeux et réveille-toi espèce d'abruti ! »

Eren fit un pas en arrière s'éloignant encore de l'illusion qui désespérait de le ramener auprès d'elle. Ses traits se brouillèrent et sa mère apparut devant lui, brisant définitivement son cœur.

« _ Eren, allez viens, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. »

Elle lui sourit en lui ouvrant ses bras et il souhaitait tellement pouvoir s'y jeter en cet instant.

« _ Allez bats-toi putain ! Je croyais que tu devais tous les exterminer jusqu'au dernier ?! Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit Eren ?!

_ Je ne peux pas… pardon... murmura-t-il à la femme devant lui.

_ Mon petit garçon… tu as tellement grandi, répondit-elle en souriant toujours, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras encore une dernière fois…

_ Pardon, pardon, je suis tellement désolé maman…

_ Bats-toi ! »

Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux.

« _ J'aurai tellement voulu être fort… j'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir te protéger… »

Sa mère secoua la tête et laissa un nouveau sourire triste ornait ses lèvres. Refermant ses bras autour d'elle, elle le regarda une dernière fois avec tout l'amour qu'elle aurait voulu lui transmettre et s'effaça dans la pièce blanche qui s'effondrait.

« _ BAS-TOI ! »

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lorsqu'Eren rouvrit les yeux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fur sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas perdu dans ce monde de souffrance qu'était devenue sa réalité, ni dans les limbes de ses rêves lucides et encore moins sur le point de se noyer dans cet univers noir et froid où finissait par reposer les âmes.  
>Non, il était simplement de retour chez lui, là où il savait qu'on attendait encore qu'il se réveil.<p>

Laissant ses yeux dériver il contempla pendant de longues minutes la personne assise à sa droite.

Courbé sur un tabouret, Levi avait baissé la tête, ses mains crispées serrant violemment cette dernière comme s'il souhaitait réellement pouvoir la faire éclater.

« _ 'jour caporal. »

Le brun sursauta, se redressant vivement et plantant ses yeux ébahis dans ceux de son subordonné. Subordonné qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant cette expression sur le visage de l'autre homme.

« _ Putain Eren, si tu savais combien j'ai envie de t'en coller une là… »

Eren déglutit face au regard de Levi, passé bien trop rapidement de la surprise à l'envie de meurtre.

« _ Ahah… désolé… » Souffla-t-il sans parvenir pour autant à se débarrasser complètement de son sourire.

Observant plus attentivement le petit homme qui soupirait, Eren s'arrêta sur son œil droit où commençait déjà à se former un récent cocard.

« _ Caporal ? C'est un titan qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant son propre œil gauche du doigt comme un miroir.

Le brun porta sa main à son œil et grimaça.

« _ Ouai, un putain de déviant, chef de la brigade scientifique, qui jugeait que je te gueulais trop fort dessus alors que tu roupillais comme un môme ! »

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Ma béta m'a fait beaucoup rire quand elle à corrigé ce passage, en effet elle a mis le doigt sur une petit problème : à savoir que « semper fidelis » c'est du latin (TADAA) ! Donc bah… oui, l'histoire de l'accent anglais ça peut ne pas paraître logique à tout le monde. Mais en fait c'est parce que je repensais à la manière donc les acteurs américains le prononcent dans des séries comme NCIS x)… donc il faut juste imaginer Connie le dire en imitant mal l'accent américain.

**(2)** Et là vous vous dites tous « _mais pourquoi un curry ?_ ». Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ?  
>Nan, bon il me fallait un plat assez particulier quoi (oui j'aurais aussi bien prendre un bœuf bourguignon dans ce cas) et j'ai hésité un moment, mais l'autre jour, je suis tombé sur un doujinshi de Kid et Law (de One Piece) faisant un curry… alors voilà x) ! Il n'y a aucune logique là-dedans je sais…<br>En fait je suis allée faire un petit tour sur la page wiki du curry, voyage très instructif ma fois, et j'ai bien rit en lisant la page « curry japonais » où tout un paragraphe est consacré à l'existence du curry dans les mangas xD. Argh… j'ai envie d'en manger maintenant.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà j'espère donc que ça vous aura plus.<br>Certain passages descriptifs ou même au niveau des dialogues (notamment dans la partie ou Eren se retrouve au « lycée ») sont un peu brouillons, le style n'est pas toujours très fouillé mais en fait c'est fait exprès… je ne voulais pas faire de ce monde, de cette existence « irréelle » quelque chose de très abouti(e). Les choses vues et décrites ne sont censées êtres que le fruit du subconscient mal en point d'Eren. Les éléments lui viennent par vagues et certaines scènes sont décrites comme si son champ de vision était extrêmement réduit : par exemple à la cafétéria où il ne voit avec précision que ce qui est directement face a lui.

Bref je ne sais pas si beaucoup vont lire mon blabla mais je voulais un peu m'expliquer puisque j'ai voulu donner à chaque passage une dimension précise… je pense que le texte regorge de non-dits mais j'espère que tous les connaisseurs de SnK pourrons les ressentir facilement entre les lignes.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, pour motiver les troupes (à savoir moi et mes moi intérieurs (ouiii tout à fait)), critiquer, blablater ou me dire ce que vous aimer / n'aimer pas.

Aller à vos claviers !


End file.
